fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Calcos Jocara
Summary Calcos is an OC created by Dragonmasterxyz. Calcos is the younger brother of Chris Jocara and serves as one of the Yuracion Nexus' blacksmiths or in most cases the inventor. While Chris focuses on weapons and armor, Calcos likes to focus on gadgets. He is usually to one to go to when a member needs a specific item to complete a mission. In truth however, Calcos has somewhat of a tragic background. He's someone who constantly has to live with the idea that he's only a failed experiment. Unlike his older brother who is the natural son of Calcos Jocara and Denise Jocara, he was a son created with their genes. He was created to replace Chris if he were to ever die. The Jocara scientists knew of the curse Zakiriel placed on the Great Warriors that forced them and their spouse to die 3 days after they have conceived a child. Just in case Chris failed to defeat Zakiriel's "descendant" Im-Ka, they decided to create someone else who could possibly inherit the powers of Calcos. They also wanted him to inherit the complete ability Obsidian Edge from Denise, something Chris did not inherit (He can only use the basic form). Well safe to say that the experiment was half successful. Calcos managed to inherit the Complete Obsidian Edge, however, he didn't inherit Calcos' powers. As such overall, he was deemed a failure and was going to be erased if it wasn't for Yvonne and Vice finding out about the experiments and forcing them to let Calcos live. Of course this didn't mean he was accepted into the Jocara clan. He was actually shunned by all but his older brother due to him being an artificial being. He was seen as a mistake and was even directly told by elders that he was an abomination. Seeing this, Chris decided to move into the Yuracion Nexus building in order to keep Calcos from facing such a thing his entire life and in order for him to not continuously consider suicide. Calcos had already attempted suicide 10 times beforehand, but failed (That regeneration comes in handy). After joining the Nexus, Calcos soon became friends with the kids around his age. While now living a much better life, the fact that he's an artificial being and not the true naturally born brother of the person who cares for him dearly still damages his soul. He feels that it's his obligation to not hold Chris back and thus has learned how to aid his brother in his smithing. He has also learned multiple artes in order not be dead weight for his friends on the battlefield. Personality Calcos, despite his past, has a personality quite different than you'd expect. He is a hot blooded, wild but analytical person who can think things through and analyze nearly any situation with utmost accuracy. Despte this he is a very impatient person who'd rather fix things by force instead of talk them out, at times embodying the "might makes right" philosophy. Despite this, he knows when it is best for negotiation to take place despite him hating every second of it. He is someone who loves a good fight and regardless of the opponent and how strong they are, he will fight without fear (As shown when he was willing to challenge and charge at Zavin despite knowing how powerful he was). Despite these flaws of his, he still has a big heart and is willing to help others. He is noticeably very playful, but is also extremely rough and thus plays a little too rough. This at times pushes his friends away, in which he soon apologizes for. This is a habit he tries to fix, but is finding it hard to do so. As a friend he is noted to be the guy everyone wants to be close to seeing as despite his rough nature, he's a guy that will always have your back. Calcos is noted to being a "teddy bear" on the inside and has a soft spot for reptilian animals as well as fluffy creatures (like Chase ironically). He is the type of person who will go out of his way to save an animal if he sees it in danger, and take it somewhere safe. Unlike Chase, he doesn't keep this trait hidden and is very open about his love for animals. When it comes to his older brother Chris, the two share an unbreakable bond. Calcos adores his older brother and does his best to help him. However, being a younger sibling Calcos does like to give his brother a hard time from time to time. Whenever something happens to Chris, Calcos is always the first to act, it is the same for Chris when something happens to Calcos. Calcos sadly still feels as if he doesn't deserve the brotherly bond he shares with Chris and struggles to accept himself as Chris' true brother. This is something that he works on over the course of the series. Calcos is known as a type of living contradiction (like Chase once again). He is in all honesty, not very smart at all. He is a bone head who acts on instincts and tends to get frustrated at some of the simplest problems. He also has a hard time understanding some of the simplest concepts no matter how many times it's repeated. However, when inventing things, he displays the intellect of a super genius and can create some of the best tech that not even the Devas can replicate and understand. His intellect on battle is also superb, as he can easily tell his opponent's strategy just by looking at the smallest movements, despite never meeting them before. Showing that despite his more idiotic nature, he is actually quite intelligent. One of the weaknesses Calcos has is that he does not do well in crowds or with the idea of groups of people staring at him. This is shown mainly during the recruitment of Alistar and Tanvir when they went to Culosa Village in which has a xenophobic culture. Due to all the judgmental stares from the villagers, Calcos became extremely uncomfortable and began to visibly show his weak side. This is due to a form of PTSD due to his trouble past and how he was judged and mistreated by his own people for not being the "Perfect Creation". Calcos attempts to get over these fears, but so far he has always come up short. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Calcos Mailin Jocara Origin: Yuracion Absolon Gender: Male Age: 17-19 (Yuracion Absolon), 21-22 (New World Order) Classification: Artificial Human Date of Birth: August 3, 50XX * Zodiac/Horoscope: Leo Birthplace: Jocara Clan Laboratory Height: 5'11", 6'1" (New World Order) Likes: Shellfish Dislikes: Tomatoes Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Inventing things, Smithing Xceed: Crocodile: Crystal Frenzy Battle Type: Power Status: Alive Affiliation: Yuracion Nexus Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: Reppu ll (Obsidian Roar) Combat Statistics Tier: At least 4-A | At least 2-A Powers and Abilities: Personal Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Crystal Manipulation, Sealing, Precognition (Can predict his opponents' next move), Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Power Nullification and Reactive Power Level via Complete Obsidian Edge, Earth Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Time Stop), Quantum Manipulation, Information Analysis and Information Manipulation via Scan Fang, Electricity Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Air Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Can cut through space), Sense Manipulation (Can destroy his opponent's 5 senses), Soul Manipulation (Can rip the souls out of opponents), Mind Manipulation via Mind Rupture. |-|Yuracion Energy Abilities=Yuracion Energy Mastery (Yuracion Energy users can attack their opponent's essence directly as for Yuracion Energy, there are no concept of boundaries and as such Yuracion Energy attacks the source of all things. To an extent, it is possible for even beings such as Devas and Seraphim to be susceptible to the abilities of far weaker Yuracion Energy Masters and have their abilities resisted by them. Of course the being's individual resistances and abilities are also to be taken into account), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly. Yuracion Energy users can regenerate from nothing, even if their concepts are erased, possibly even if the world they live in is destroyed), Forcefield Creation, Conceptual Erasure (Yuracion Energy Masters are able to erase concepts and destroy others conceptually), Teleportation, Can negate Regeneration (High Godly. The natural gift of Yuracion Energy is that it grants an extremely powerful healing factor. As a counter for those who decide to cause mayhem with Yuracion Energy, there was a natural counter to this healing factor and thus Yuracion Energy Users are able to completely nullify regenerative powers. As a result there is a saying that "Only a Yuracion Energy master can defeat another"), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit and kill Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities (Types 1-3) and beings with Type 5 Acausality), Can overwrite Power Nullification (When their abilities are nullified or taken away, Yuracion Energy naturally begins to attempt to overwrite the nullification. If the user decides to, they can focus their attention to the overwrite in order to speed up the process, Immortality (Types 1 and 3. Yuracion Energy masters stop aging completely in their early to mid twenties and thus are immune to aging effects), Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Yuracion Energy masters are immune to changes in time as well as beyond the normal flow of causality and thus are also immune to abilities that manipulate fate and precognitive abilities unless they are Yuracion Energy enhanced, and even then, not all will work), Willpower Manipulation (Yuracion Energy masters can overpower and resist many things that would kill them by utilizing their willpower. However, this is not a 100% fail safe), Portal Creation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Yuracion Energy was made to counter the powers of the Gods and thus masters of it can resist X class death abilities), Soul Manipulation (Yuracion Energy grants a powerful resistance to X class soul artes), Power Nullification (Can resist A class Nullification artes), Disease Manipulation (Yuracion Energy users are highly resistant to illness and disease and are only vulnerable to illness that targets Yuracion Energy), Time Manipulation (Can resist temporal based powers of the A class and above), Matter Manipulation (Can resist S class matter artes which can destroy one to the quantic level), Spatial Manipulation (Can resist Spatial based powers of the A class and above), Existence Erasure (Can erasure based powers of the X rank and above), Mind Manipulation (Can resist the mental powers of the X class) and Conceptual Attacks (Can resist conceptual based attacks of the X rank). Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level+ (Comparable to Husani and Celio. Chris stated that Calcos was strong enough to push him near his limits during training. Calcos is highly considered to be near the level of the Remnants) | At least Multiverse level+ (Easily defeated a weakened Gladiatus who was injured by Keenan. Stated to be a decent deal above Keenan in power. Nuova noted that she was upset that Calcos, Zephyr and Darsh were stronger than her after sensing their power. Vasiel noted that they are likely stronger than even the likes of Powers) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to his brother) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class+ | At least Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level+ | At least Multiverse level+ Stamina: Nigh Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range, Interstellar with projectiles | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Broadsword, Scanner, Gauntlets, Orbitars, Katana, Flying Swords, Chains, Dagger and Grenades. Intelligence: Calcos is notable not the smartest person alive normally; however when it deals with using gadgets and fighting he has shown himself to be a type of supergenius. Despite how reckless he fights he notably has a strategy in his head.....no matter how simple it is...so that's something....Or he could just attack without a plan....You never know with this kid honestly... Weaknesses: Judgmental stares and large crowds. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Crocodile: Crystal Frenzy: Calcos' unique Xceed ability. With this ability Calcos can freely manipulate various colored crystals as easily as manipulating water. He can liquefy and solidify crystals as well, allowing him to surround his opponents in liquid and crystallizing it to trap them or deal damage from all directions or he can form distinct shapes and weapons out of it. The grants Calcos supreme versatility. *'Obsidian Edge:' Calcos is able to automatically maneuver around and dodge attacks without even thinking (Basically Ultra Instinct from Dragon Ball) and he gets stronger the longer the battle plays out. **'Complete Edge:' Inherited from his mother Denise, Calcos is able to nullify the powers of those he strikes for 5 seconds per hit. This can stack. *'Scan Fang:' A variety of techniques utilizing his scanner. **'Character Scan:' Calcos uses his scanner to instantly learn everything about his opponent including their personality, nature, history, abilities, limits, weaknesses, resistances and current state. **'Reformat:' Can manipulate one's characteristics and turn their resistances into weaknesses. **'Mind Rupture:' Releases undetectable waves that destroys the minds of all those Calcos considers an enemy. He can also use this skill to destroy his opponents' 5 senses. **'Protect:' Can create forcefields around himself or allies. Can also use them to trap enemies within a sphere. Those trapped have their abilities nullified. **'Freeze:' Stops time. **'Disassembly:' Release a barrage of energy that each has the ability to destroy one down to the quantic level. *'Yuracion Obsidian Control:' Calcos can control Yuracion Obsidian to control the terrain or trap foes by crystallizing them. He can also coat himself with the Yuracion Obsidian in order strengthen his attack power or durability. *'Fire Arte: Blazing Erase:' Creates a red Yuracion Arte circle that forms dozens of large fire pillars that form a creature of flames that launches itself at the opponent and burns their entire existence beyond nothingness. *'Lightning Arte: Zeus' Rage:' A yellow Yuracion Arte cricle appears and electricity forms everywhere. The electricity form into an image of Zeus himself holding a thunderbolt. The electricity formed Zeus throws the botl and turns into blue lightning and surrounds the yellow lightning bolt. The attack does severe damage to whoever is hit by it. *'Wind Arte: Gale Dance Blade:' A Green Yuracion circle appears and launches countless green blades of wind energy to cut the opponent to pieces. The cuts down to the atomic level. *'Ice Arte: Dead Ice:' A silvery blue Yuracion Arte circle creates countless humanoid beings of ice that attack the opponent on their own. Each of these beings are Absolute Zero in temperature. *'Sacred Arte: Transcendent Roar:' Transcendent Roar is an X class skill that absorbs uninhabited universes as an energy source in order to create a massive destructive wave. The destructive capacity of this attack can be contained. Only those with strong enough can utilize this technique without dying. The charge time for this attack depends on the amount of universes absorbed. The longer the charge time, the more universes are used. **'Infinity Roar:' Calcos has created a new form of this attack in which he can create countless Yuracion Arte circles that all launch multiple Trancendent Roars at the opponent, utterly obliterating them. This is Calcos' strongest attack. Key: Recruitment and Mask of Resentment Arc | Amatagarai Arc and Faux Angels Arc Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Artificial Lifeforms Category:Quantum Users Category:Matter Users Category:Atom Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Information Users Category:Earth Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Magma Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sense Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Sealing Users Category:Humans Category:Willpower Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2